


Hold True these splendid words

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When was the last time that we ran together? I can tell you, before the accelerator exploded. I miss it. I miss running with you and I wish that you would come with me. Please."</p><p>Len looked at his sister, her eyes wide. She was right. That was the last time. And since then he had gone off on his own.</p><p>That's how he ended up in downtown Central City. Lisa had gone off with Mick chasing animals and Len had caught the scent. It wasn't the flash's scent, at least he didn't think that it was. He couldn't tell but it did seem familiar. He had shifted back to his human form, tossing on the clothes that they hid in the tree near the park. The guy was walking, alone and from his scent, he was agitated about something. Len thought that he should chase him, wolves had this innate ability to soothe the tensions of humans, and he wasn't above to having a one night stand with the beauty. He was about to approach him when a familiar howl ripped through the wind, alerting Len that Lisa needed him. He didn't think, he rushed off, shifting along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold True these splendid words

  
Blue eyes shone in the darkness, pitch black but the figure saw what he needed to. Central City held most of the werewolf population in the world that wasn't afraid of humans. Most of the wolves, namely the ones that didn't have backbone hid in the shadows, even going as far as to get contacts, reconstructive fang surgery to hide what they should wear with pride and just denouncing who they were, who they were meant to be. And then there are the ones, the ones that took resident in the one place that would allow them, Central City held nothing against wolves, in fact they welcomed them with open arms and the wolves that chose it lived in peace and harmony with humans. Some even beginning relationships with them and starting families thus creating hybrid children. The blue eyed wolf, Leonard Snart was one of them. Along with his sister Lisa. Their mother was a wolf and their father was a human. The family was a happy one, that is until their father Lewis had hit his mother one night and Leona was no pushover. She fought back, almost biting him but instead of attacking and ending up in Iron Heights she fled Central City. Promising one day to come back.

That was nearly fifteen years ago. But Len didn't fret. Yes, he hated his father and when he was old enough, the moment that he turned eighteen he packed up Lisa and found them a home somewhere faraway from Lewis Snart. He hadn't seen his dad in years. Not even checking on him when the particle accelerator had exploded, affecting Lisa and him. Now unlike the wolves, they could only turn on a full moon instead of when they wanted. Most of the packs mocked them for that and actually hadn't allowed them into their packs but Len and Lisa didn't care. They had formed a pack with a human/wolf hybrid by the name of Mick Rory. He was also a small time thief with an affinity for fire and he went by the nickname heatwave. The same that Len went by Cold. Since he could remember he's liked the cold, it's always been the only thing that would make him smile besides his mother and Lisa and he loved the feel of the cool against his fur when he ran. Lisa didn't have a moniker, insisting that she didn't want to be a lame-o like her big brother but Len could tell that she actually did want one and she did have a love of gold.

Len had called his group, the three of them the rogues. He doesn't know why he chose that name but he liked it, and so did they. And even though they lived in a city that loved them, you did need some villains. And with each villain, there was a hero that stopped the said villain. They called him the flash, which actually came second and was a lot better than what they called him before. When the accelerator exploded many of the humans, like with the wolves had been affected but the humans had developed powers. They were called meta humans and like Len, some used them for evil, others like the flash for good. He was a goody-goody two shoes and had often than naught attempted to stop Len and his group. Coming close once but even then Len managed to get out of that. Len had became intrigued with the scarlet speedster and wanting to know who he was. It would have been easier to sniff him out but because of the accelerator he couldn't actually keep his scent and in fact that made it harder for him to track him and figure out who he was. 

So Len kept to being on the speedster's radar. Eventually he would slip up and then Len would know. He hoped.

 

                                                                                                                                                ~

 

"Tonight's a full moon." Lisa stated sitting atop of the desk that Len had bought into his newly found mansion hide-out that was more taken by force than him actually finding. Len was once again on that blog, the one written about the scarlet speedster and anxiously going through it as though answers to who he is would make themselves known. Lisa was watching him, hoping that the news of being able to shift would get him out of the funk.

"I know that." Len didn't look up. "You and Mick can go."

Lisa groaned. Shutting the computer and pulling him up as she hopped down. "What's gonna happen when you find out who he is? You gonna ask him out or something? You seem real interested in this guy."

Len shrugged. "Yeah I'm interested. I find who he is, I know his identity and boom! We get to run this town. Because I doubt that he'd want his secret revealed to the people of Central City. I mean that's why he's wearing that mask in the first place."

"I want you to come with us. Sitting here and obsessing isn't going to do you good. Come, run and have some fun. What do you say?" She pouted, giving her best puppy dog look that she could muster. She wasn't exactly that six year old that would use that look and get Len to sneak her candy and cookies at the dead of midnight.

"Lis--"

"When was the last time that we ran together? I can tell you, before the accelerator exploded. I miss it. I miss running with you and I wish that you would come with me. Please."

Len looked at his sister, her eyes wide. She was right. That was the last time. And since then he had gone off on his own.

That's how he ended up in downtown Central City. Lisa had gone off with Mick chasing animals and Len had caught the scent. It wasn't the flash's scent, at least he didn't think that it was. He couldn't tell but it did seem familiar. He had shifted back to his human form, tossing on the clothes that they hid in the tree near the park. The guy was walking, alone and from his scent, he was agitated about something. Len thought that he should chase him, wolves had this innate ability to soothe the tensions of humans, and he wasn't above to having a one night stand with the beauty. He was about to approach him when a familiar howl ripped through the wind, alerting Len that Lisa needed him. He didn't think, he rushed off, shifting along the way.

~

The day that the particle accelerator exploded had changed so much in the lives of the people in Central City. Some had gained unnatural abilities that changed who they were and what they wanted to be. Barry Allen was one of those people. He was struck by lighting, the same time that the accelerator had exploded. Barry had gained powers, some that he would never imagine and he used them for good, saving people and protecting the city. Things had been good with him. With the city. He didn't have to worry that much about the wolves or the humans, just the metas and maybe one or two wolves that wanted to take what didn't belong to them. He had teamed with some people from S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells. They had helped him figure out what was going on with him. They helped him control his speed, develop new abilities and even helped him stop the crime that was building.

Namely the pack that called themselves the rogues. They were a pack of half wolf, half human wolves that pulled elaborate heist. One of them, Cold, or Captain Cold as Cisco had chosen to call him and the other two, Heatwave and a brunette that Cisco was attempting to come up with a name for and they---well he couldn't catch them. Especially Cold. He was the one behind it and he needed to find him. They all wore mask and Barry wasn't exactly a wolf and couldn't track his scent and most of the people who did know who he was wasn't speaking.

It was another late night, stopping metas and trying, for Iris' sake to do what she asked. He hadn't been the same. Not since six months ago when the man that he was dating, Eddie Thawne, who was Joe's partner and the only full wolf that Barry found himself dating had decided that the flash needed to be let go of any obligation that Eddie felt he was pushing on Barry. Eddie believed that he was holding Barry back and fulfilling what he was supposed to be doing and as ludicrous as that sounded, Eddie was determined and within a week he had left Central City and left Barry. He retreated into himself, going into overtime, not talking to anyone and barely being himself. It took Iris kicking his butt into shape and telling him that it was time to move on that he did.

He had another blind date. This one being a guy that had just moved to Central City. He was a another wolf, affected by the accelerator and actually could rival Barry when and if they chose to race. He was two years older than Barry and actually a nice guy. But he just--he doesn't know what but he couldn't get into him. And not like that. No, Barry just wasn't that into him. He didn't connect and that was another date that ended with him going home alone. He began walking down the street that led to the park. It was only nine and the park was hosting a party/concert and he had the time. So what the hell right?

He had his phone out, texting Iris about the date that had once again failed when he heard ruffling behind him. He tensed. It actually was his night off and he didn't want to and actually didn't feel like fighting tonight and would just quickly wrap this up, given that if it was a human and not a meta. He was about to turn, to confront the person but no one was there. Barry just shrugged, looking around and speeding towards the park, stopping in front of the gates and noticing that Iris, Caitlin and Cisco were there, leaving actually. Iris saw him first and smiled. Waving him over.

"Barry! How was the date?" Iris asked rushing to him and looping their arms.

"It didn't end well. I was going in, you guys leaving already?" He asked. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other. Cisco looked down at his worn out shoes and Iris laughed.

"Cisco ran into his ex, Hartley Rathaway and turns out that he still holds a torch for the guy and he doesn't want to deal with his feelings." Caitlin added. "So we were gonna head to the bar and have a few. You want to come along or--"

Barry looked back at the park, noticing many couples and that feeling coming back, the feeling of loneliness. He opted out. "Nah, I'm going to come. Even though the alcohol wouldn't do anything, at least in a bar I won't feel--inadequate."

They all smiled, leading Barry towards the bar.

~

"What did you want?" Len asked when he shifted back, Mick already in human form and handing him a towel while Lisa turned her gaze. "What was that howl about?"

"Okay, I wanted to make sure that you didn't go home after you finished. We're heading to a bar and I want you to come with me." Lisa said.

Len stared at her. She always had something up her sleeve. "In case you hadn't noticed. I don't have clothes. They kind of ripped when I rushed here."

"Don't worry. Lisa made me get you some extra. So you good to go."

Len rolled his eyes. "Lis. I don't think--"

She turned back around. "For me, please?"

Again with the eyes. Len sighed. "Fine. But one drink, that's it and then i'm going home."

She smiled. "Not alone hopefully."

  
The bar, Saints and Sinners seemed to stand out amidst the live and vibrant and neutral environment of downtown Central City. The bar held a sort of dark overlook about it, though many of the people that came in and out of it were of the high society variety. The mood was light and airy, the patrons enjoying themselves and having a good time. Two drinks in and Cisco was already sloshed, laughing and flirting with the bartender, a guy who was actually focusing on Barry than Cisco and Barry found that just a little bit rude to be completely honest. Who does that? Barry was sitting at a booth in the back, eyes watching the patrons and listening to Caitlin go on and on about how Ronnie was adjusting to being one-half of a combined form. Even though Stein got on him about his eating habits (apparently pizza is not a breakfast food) Ronnie was enjoying it, enjoying doing something great as that. Barry was happy for her, after losing Ronnie and then gaining him back and almost a new family with the Stein's, Caitlin needed to be happy. Iris, however was standing in the corner near the jukebox, Patty Spivot standing next to her with a wide smile on her face. Patty was the newest officer at the CCPD and Joe's partner and did they mention she had a slight crush on Iris. Which Joe was okay with when he saw the length that Barry went through when he and Eddie began dating. And he didn't want to go through that again.

The waitress came back over. Cisco had insisted on buying four rounds and they were on their second pitcher. She was an adorable older woman, looked about forty with red hair. She had kind eyes. The ones that Barry remembers his mother having and the little hurt washed over him. She left him, left Central City when he was only ten and he hadn't seen or heard from her since then. Joe had been looking, hoping to find her. Even Henry had looked but nothing turned up. Nora Allen didn't want to be found. She sat the pitcher down and smiled at him. A warm smile that made Barry light up inside. She even smiled like his mother and Barry wondered if maybe--maybe that this woman was actually his mom. The one that left him. He quickly shook that thought off, this woman, when she smiled had fangs. She was a wolf. As far as Barry recalls, his mom wasn't a wolf. He would have known if she was and instead turned to his beer, pouring some inside of his glass and taking a long sip. Caitlin joined him, eyes glued to the phone that was in hand but she still managed to pour without wasting anything. Now that was a talent that Barry could get behind. Even with the enhanced super speed and abilities, he still managed to be a klutz and that wasn't cute. 

"Guys. I think I'm gonna get laid tonight." Cisco shouted a little loudly but luckily no one managed to hear or if they did they chose to ignore it. He took a seat, pouring more beer and Barry moved the pitcher. He had a bit too much.

"I don't think that's a good idea.'' Barry stated, eyes on the bartender. He was talking to some blonde, busty waitress and pointing to Cisco with a bright smile. Cisco frowned.

"Why? Don't you want to be happy for me?" Cisco asked with those eyes that made Barry smile when he came out of his coma.

"I do. But Cisco. You're drunk and that guy looks like a sleaze. I don't want him to take advantage of you. If he does, I love you. You are one of my best friends and I will do anything for you, you know that right?"

Cisco shook his head. "Yeah. I do. Thanks you know."

Cisco was disappointed. Barry could see that. He could hear it when he spoke to him. He didn't want to kill Cisco's vibe but he also didn't want him to get taken for a ride by some sleeze ball that wanted nothing more than to screw Cisco and then leave him in pieces. Cisco deserved better, after the hellish relationship that he had with one Hartley Rathaway, at least both Cisco and Caitlin described it as hellish Cisco needed to be with someone that would love him and one night stands wasn't the way to go. Especially if that was the reason Cisco was getting hammered like there was no tomorrow. Caitlin had told him that Hartley was in the park with some new guy. Cisco felt bad, hurt and just couldn't handle it. That's why they left.

Barry turned from Cisco as he began to talk to Caitlin. Barry continued to people watch. Maybe one of these guys would do better as a blind date than the ones that Iris had set him up with. Most of them were actually pretty hot. Some seemed pretty decent as well. Barry looked around. His eyes finally stopping when they landed on some guy. He was sitting at the bar at the far end near the door. He was wearing a leather jacket, dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He was smiling with some dark haired girl and a surly looking guy that was checking out one of the waiters that Barry had taken a shining to, Axel he thinks the name was and Axel was actually flirting or at least smirking back at the guy. The one in the leather jacket was actually really hot and Barry wondered if the chick that was with him was his girl. But the way that she hung off him, the one that she looked at him suggested no. Yet you can never be too sure.

Barry wanted to hike up the courage and maybe just talk to him. Get to know his name and maybe, maybe ask him out on a date. No one night stands but a date, a blind date would be nice. How bad could this guy actually be though?

~

Len had to admit that Lisa often had good ideas. Coming to this bar, getting his mind off of attempting to find out who the flash was, this was a good thing. He needed this. Even with the effects of the full moon still in him, this was calming him down. Usually he's a little agitated, horny even but being here, with them. Made it better. Mick was standing next to him, eyes glued to some guy and Lisa was sitting on his other side at the bar, her own drink sitting untouched as she held her arms around his neck and smiling and trying to hook him up with whatever guy that she found attractive and thought that he might like.

"What about him?" Lisa pointed to a good-looking guy with red hair. He was wearing jeans and a cardigan. He was loud and obnoxious. Lisa's type. But not Len's.

"Out of the question. He looks like a dick.''

"But could possibly fuck like a monster. I wonder if he's packing under those tight jeans."

Len shook his head, face turning explicable red. He did not want to talk to sister about whether or not a guy was packing in those stupidly tight pants. "Lis. Brother. And I get that I had to give you the sex talk but I don't want to talk this with you."

Lisa shrugged. "Whatever. Well mark him down for me. I wonder if he wants to play big bad wolf." There was a smirk. That gleaming, wolf-like smile that she always had crossed her features.

"How about you go and talk to him. I'm gonna get another drink.''

Lisa smiled, kissing Len on the cheek and heading over to where the guy was playing pool with some friends. Len turned just in time to see him smile and a glean hit his fangs. Strange, he wondered how he hadn't managed to figure out that he was a wolf, his tracking was off.

"Ask him out." Len stated taking a swig. "That guy is hot and if you sit and wait someone's going to scoop him up."

Mick sighed. "He's a human."

"Yeah. And?"

"And... What if he's not into wolves? Especially half ones like me? What I disgust him or something?"

"You won't. If Mai isn't afraid of you then he won't be."

Mick chuckled. "Mai's my kid. She's not going to be but this guy---"

"You're a good guy. A crook but good. No one knows why you steal and it's actually because of a good reason. He'll see the god in you if you let him. Now go, talk to him.''

"Only if you talk to that guy that's been eying you over there."

"What are you--"

Mick pointed to the back of the bar and sure enough someone was watching him. The same guy that he had seen earlier that night. The brunette. His eyes were glued to Len. Watching him and Len wondered how much that the guy had seen.

"Have you not smelled the arousal on that one?" Mick asked picking up his glass. "We're all having fun tonight. You do the same."

With that said Mick walked off towards the direction of the man that he was watching, chatting easily and Len took the last swig of his drink, standing up and walking over to the guy.

The two people, a redhead and a guy with dark hair watched him as he approached.

"Hi." Len began, his eyes on the brunette, that wolfish grin crossing his face. He smiled, letting them know that he was a wolf. Most of them, the people of Central City liked to be warned about it. He had to make sure. The last time he hooked up with someone without telling them the truth he had a silver bullet in his arm. And now his right arm doesn't quite work the same anymore but you can hardly tell. "I'm Leonard Snart but you can call me Len. I noticed you watching me and I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a dance?"

The two people sat, watching their friend and the brunette smiled. He stood, hand extended. "I''m Barry Allen and I would love to join you."

Len took his hand, leading him to the dance floor where a fast song began to play. Len pulled him close the moment the music began and held him there. Many of the people on the dance floor seemed to gravitate towards Barry when they saw him.

"Sorry if I'm a little possessive.'' Len smiled. Barry shook his head.

"It's fine but I thought wolves only got possessive when they were with their mates. Am I your mate?" The question seemed innocent enough but Len sensed something beneath it.

"I'm half wolf. I can choose my mate. You offering?"

It was harmless flirting. At least that's what Len told himself. He wasn't ready for a mate and he was sure that this guy wasn't either. Especially for someone like him.

"Let's see how tonight goes." Barry smiled pushing against him when someone bumped into him. Len held him tonight. Just like when he saw him outside, his scent was familiar and he just couldn't put his finger on it and that agitated him a little bit. When he knows a scent but can't put his finger on it.

"And if it goes well? What then?"

"No sex, if that's what you're thinking. But if It goes well, then maybe we can do this again? That way Iris won't set me up on yet another date that ends with me being extremely bored."

"Well Barry Allen, I would love another date with you."

"A date That's what you call this?"

"No. That's what you called it. But I'm agreeable to it."

Barry smiled. "Okay then. But only if this goes well Mr. Snart."

Barry ended up taking a walk with Len about an hour of dancing. The bar was getting a bit too stuffy, a bit too loud and all that he wanted to do was actually talk to this guy. Len Snart was actually a nice guy, easy going and besides the horrible dates that he was going on, talking to Len took his mind off the fact that he couldn't catch Cold and his group. Nothing was more frustrating than almost having him in your clasp and then he vanishes. Not only was the flash upset but Barry Allen was as well. He sent Caitlin a text, telling her that he was going for a walk and would be back in time to take them home or at least to take them to his place and let them crash. He was already outside when she sent one back, saying it's fine and he and Len began to walk down the street. No place in mind.

"Tell me about yourself." Barry asked. Len held a hand around his waist and usually Barry would tell a guy off about that, with Len it was fine, oddly. He didn't mind it one bit. "I mean besides the wolf thing, which I do want to know more about that as well."

Len chuckled. "Okay. Let's see. I was born December twenty-fifth."

"You're a Christmas baby." Barry chuckled. "That's awesome. You were mommy's little gift that day."

Len smiled, a little. Yeah he was mommy's little gift but even that wasn't enough to get her to take them with her.

"Yeah. Oh and that girl that you saw me with, my sister, Lisa. And Mick is my best friend. What else? Oh uh, I'm a half wolf. My mom was a wolf and my dad was human. And my senses, I can't track that well."

"Why's that? I thought that all wolves, no matter half or full had perfect---"

"I did. But that particle accelerator had messed up my senses and my ability to shift. I can only shift on a full moon. But at least I still have my fangs." He smiled, the moonlight hitting his fangs.

"You were affected by the accelerator?"

Len nodded. "So was Mick and Lisa. It changed us. So much that we couldn't even find a pack and we had to build one of our own."

"That must have been hard." Barry asked, noticing the way that Len had tensed suddenly and he wondered if maybe he had something wrong.

"It was. You have no idea what it's like to not be accepted by a pack, to be cast out into the cold. But thankfully we found Mick, someone so similar and just the three of us founded our own thing. It's nice to be accepted. Even if that person is your sister and best friend."

Barry nodded, understanding. He was an outcast in high school, no one liked him and with his mom leaving, just vanishing that made it all the more difficult for him. Thankfully he had Joe and Iris and even his dad. Though Henry wasn't there a lot, opting to look for Nora and bring her home. Basically Barry saw his dad every six months when he would find something and let Barry know the latest discovery.

"Well, I accept you. I don't care if you're half a wolf or whatever---" Barry quickly held up his hands when he heard Len growl but that was soon followed by a small laugh. "I think it's good that you have people that's like minded and accept you. And given the conversation that's gone on, I wish to do this again. I mean if you want to."

"I'd love that. A lot actually."

~

Lisa had noticed when her brother left out the bar, she could sense the attraction on Len and that guy that he was with. She finished her drinking, a little defeated that the guy she wanted to hook up with wasn't into her, instead he had actually wanted her brother. She was disappointed but didn't let that get her down. She watched as Mick and Axel wandered off to the back of the club. At least someone was getting lucky tonight. She turned back to the bar, signaling to the bartender that she wanted another drink. Something strong.

"Someone had a rough night.'' A smooth, sweet voice said beside Lisa and she stilled. Lisa looked to her left, noticing that the woman that she had seen with Len's date was now sitting next to her. Lisa had always known that she was--well that she bi but no woman had actually gained her attention before. At least not until tonight.

"Pardon?"

The woman nodded to the drink sitting in front of her.

"Oh." Lisa smiled. "Yeah. When you think someone likes you and then turns out they want nothing to do with you."

The woman sighed. "I know that feeling. I spent the entire night chatting it up with Patty Spivot and she doesn't want me. She actually wanted me to get Linda's number for her."

"That's--that sucks. I am so sorry about that. Let me get you a drink."

"You don't have--"

Lisa was already getting the drink.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Lisa by the way. Lisa Snart."

Lisa held out her hand. The woman eyed it before taking it. "Iris, Iris West."

"Nice to meet you Iris."

"Same Lisa."

~

By the time that they stopped, Barry realized that they had walked to his apartment. The conversation had gone exceptionally well and he didn't even know that they had walked this far. He actually enjoyed Len's company.

"This is my apartment." Barry spoke softly. Len's hands had since moved from his waist and was now idly at his sides. Len's eyes were on Barry, watching him with a smile. "And I kind of told my friends that I would be back to take them home."

Len looked a little upset by that. "You want to head back? Go and get them?"

Barry took out his phone. Not noticing that he had a message. It was from Caitlin. Ronnie was picking them up. A smile split across his face.

"Don't worry about that. Turns out I'm not needed."

"I gathered that much." Len responded. "What now?"

Barry shrugged. "No kiss. I told you that much and no sex... and given that it's only eleven at night, I guess it's-- this is where we say goodnight I guess."

"I guess."

Barry smiled. "My number, I can give you my number if you want it."

"I would love that."

"Yeah, uh let me see your phone, I guess."

Len reached inside his pocket and fished out his phone, handing it to Barry. Within seconds he was getting it back.

"You can call me whenever you know. Maybe some time tomorrow?"

Len nodded. "Yeah. If you want me to. I'd love that actually."

"Okay. Uh, night I guess."

"Goodnight."

~

Barry left the lights off when he got into his apartment. He was actually, what was the word? On cloud nine at the moment. He didn't think that he would find someone that he would connect with and well, Len was that guy. He was smart, funny and Barry actually enjoyed being in his company and he didn't think that would possible. Barry laid down in bed, kicking off his shoes and his jacket and smiling. He held his phone in his hands hoping that Len would call that night and maybe they could talk all night again. Fifteen minutes passed and Barry just about gave up until he recieved a message.

'Good night Barry Allen'

He sent one back, a smile on his face. 'Good Night Leonard Snart.'

~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
